Hataraku Miyuki-senpai!
by ATMKyuubiFox
Summary: Hanya bercerita tentang kegiatan MiyuSawa saat bekerja paruh waktu :v


_**Judul : Hataraku Miyuki-senpai!**_

 _ **Genre : Comedy, slice of life, shounen ai, garing krenyess dan OOC.**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Daiya no A hanya milik Yuji Terajima-sensei, kyuu hanya pinjam chara untuk dinistakan.**_

 _ **Pairing : Miyusawa (hanya shounen ai :v)**_

 _ **Rating : T**_

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **Hanya bercerita tentang kegiatan Miyusawa dalam bekerja paruh waktu, fict ini terinspirasi sama anime Hataraku Onii-san! :v**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Di suatu bangunan di pinggir jalan, tepat di plang bangunan itu tertulis jasa pengiriman barang _Tikie_. Di dalam terdapat tiga manusia yang sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya ke dalam mobil pengiriman.

Pemuda pertama, bernama Sawamura Eijun. Seorang mahasiswa yang sedang bekerja paruh waktu atau bahasa tren jepangnya disebut _Baito_.

Pemuda kedua, bernama Miyuki Kazuya. Seorang Mahasiswa yang merupakan _senpai_ dari Sawamura.

Pemuda Ketiga, bernama Tanba Kouichirou. Seorang pegawai tetap jasa pengiriman barang yang merupakan _senpai_ kerja paruh waktu Miyuki dan Sawamura.

"Ya, _minna_! Namaku Sawamura Eijun- _ssu_! Hari ini aku bekerja paruh waktu di perusahaan pengantar barang..!" ucap Sawamura mengenalkan dirinya sendiri kepada para _readers_ dengan penuh semangat :v (kok bisa? xD)

"Sekarang kami—uaghhh! asdfhjkl.." tiba-tiba Sawamura yang sedang membuka cerita ini wajahnya tertabrak oleh paket yang dibawa Miyuki, tentu saja itu dilakukan Miyuki dengan sengaja.

Emang k*mpret _senpai_ Sawamura yang satu ini. Sawamura yang tak tahan wajahnya tertabok paket terpaksa minggir untuk memberikan jalan pada Miyuki yang nabrak Sawamura seperti jalannya sempit saja, padahal tuh jalan masih luas. Sawamura tahu bahwa _senpai_ nya itu memang sengaja. Sungguh K*mpret.

"Hati-hati dong, Miyuki- _senpai_!" ucap Sawamura kesal pada Miyuki.

"Ngalangin.." jawab Miyuki yang sibuk mengangkat paket ke dalam mobil, mendengar hal itu Sawamura merengut dan mulutnya mengerucut.

Wajah Sawamura mulai berubah riang lagi, lalu menunjuk Miyuki yang sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Ah, ini _senpai_ ku di kampus. Namanya Miyuki Kazuya. Orang yang sangat menyebalkan dan tidak tahu diri.." ucap Sawamura, Miyuki yang malas mendengar ocehan gak jelasnya kembali menyibukkan dirinya mengangkat paket. "Dia biasa dipanggil _Miyucchan_! Manis sekali, 'bukan?" lanjut Sawamura.

Miyuki yang sedang mengangkat barang mendengar Sawamura yang membuat namanya sebagai _lelucon_ merasa baper, "Seumur hidup aku nggak pernah dipanggil begitu, Ei- _chan_.." ucap Miyuki menyindir nama panggilan Sawamura saat berada di kampungnya.

"Ca-canda doang kok, Miyuki- _senpai_.." ucap Sawamura yang merasa tak enak pada _seme_ tersayang yang sedang baper.

Sawamura kemudian ikut membantu mengangkat barang mengejar Miyuki yang ada di depannya, tersenyum ada maunya pada Miyuki. Miyuki yang merasa Sawamura terlihat _imoetz_ tapi tak mau mengakuinya hanya mengabaikan Sawamura. Sawamura yang gak bisa _diginiin_ , malah ngerayu Miyuki.

"Hey-hey.. jangan melamun dong, _senpai_ ~ ceria sedikitlah!" ucap Sawamura memberikan semangat pada Miyuki, bukannya semangat Miyuki malah makin puyeng karena Sawamura yang gak bisa _diginiin_ (?).

" _Hora_.. Dah nggak usah banyak bacot, kerja sana.." nasehat Miyuki agar _kouhai_ yang dia sayangi itu berhenti mengganggunya dan kembali bekerja, "Kau kemari untuk membantuku,'kan? Nih, bawa.." lalu meletakan paketnya di atas paket yang Sawamura bawa sehingga Sawamura merintih karena beban yang terlalu berat untuk dibawa.

Iya, beban mencintai Miyoek yang terlampau berat _njay_ ~ Miyoek mah gitu suka jahat sama Ei-chan, padahal mah cinta mati, luar dan dalam.. apaseh ini.. :v

Beberapa saat setelah itu, Sawamura yang sudah terbiasa membawa barang berat, langsung pamer kepada Miyuki yang hanya membawa sekotak paket. Sawamura memperlihatkan tiga kotak paket di tangannya pada Miyuki.

"Lihat, Miyuki- _senpai_! Aku membawa barangnya tiga kali lebih banyak darimu, WAHAHAHA!" ucapnya sombong berlari ke arah mobil seraya tertawa heboh.

Miyuki hanya menatap maklum pada _Kouhai_ nya yang memang agak _sedeng_ , untung Miyuki sabar kalau gak udah dicium dari tadi (?).

"Jangan sampai kau mengeluh minta pijat padaku lho, Sawamura.." ucap Miyuki yang berjalan mundur saat mengangkat paket yang sangat berat, badannya agak oleng ke belakang, lalu tidak sengaja Miyuki menyenggol Tanba.

"Ah, _gomen_.." ucap Miyuki menatap ke belakang pada Tanba yang menatapnya tajam penuh intimidasi, Miyuki bergidik ngeri dan hanya terdiam beberapa saat. " _Ee.. anoo.._ " Miyuki yang tak mendapat respon dari Tanba mulai membuka mulut sampai Tanba tersadar dari lamunannya, entah apa yang dilamunkannya.

"Oh, Miyuki ya? Kalau sudah selesai, ayo kita berangkat" ucap Tanba.

" _Yosh yosh yosh_! Semuanya sudah siap, Tanba- _senpai_!" ucap Sawamura yang tiba-tiba berteriak tepat di depan Tanba.

"Sawamura, papan namamu terbalik tuh.." peringatan Miyuki menghancurkan suasana bahagia Sawamura.

"Eh?! _Sumimasen-ssu_!" Sawamura panik dan menarik-narik bajunya sendiri, Miyuki yang kesal melihat betapa ribetnya Sawamura akhirnya turun tangan dan membetulkan papan nama yang bertengger di seragam Sawamura dengan benar.

"Pastikan kelengkapan kalian. Seragam, sepatu, papan nama, lalu..." Tanba menggantungkan kalimatnya mencari celah kesalahan juniornya, "...kepala kalian harus botak"

"Botak?" tanya Miyuki yang agak merasa gimana gitu sama alasan **kepala harus botak**.

"Kesan pertama itu penting" Tanba beralasan.

" _Sumimasen_! Lain kali, aku akan cukur habis rambutku dulu!" ucap Sawamura yang melakukan gerak hormat pada Tanba.

"Tunggu sebentar, jangan kau anggap terlalu serius soal masalah botak itu.." ucap Miyuki yang khawatir dengan kebodohan _uke_ tersayangannya bakal benar-benar mencukur habis rambutnya.

Tanba kembali melamun menatap tajam ke arah Miyuki dan Sawamura, suasana menjadi hening, membuat Miyuki keringat dingin karena bingung maksudnya apa. Tanba yang tersadar dari lamunannya langsung tersenyum penuh semangat seraya mengangkat tangannya yang mengepal.

"Ayo kita berangkat!" ucap Tanba yang berjalan ke arah mobil.

"Ayo!" diikuti oleh Sawamura.

"Lalu untuk apa suasana hening tadi?" Miyuki masih terdiam di tempat karena bingung dengan suasana diam dan langsung jadi rame secara tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uwoooh! Para pelanggan sedang menunggu kedatanganku, Miyuki- _senpai_!" ucap Sawamura semangat, kini Sawamura sedang menyetir mobilnya.

"Yang ditunggu barangnya, bukan kau.." ucap Miyuki yang duduk di samping Sawamura sambil menatap keluar jendela, Sawamura cemberut mendengar komentar Miyuki. Menyadari Sawamura sedang ngambek membuat Miyuki tersenyum penuh arti, karena Sawamura terlihat _imoetz_ saat ngambek.

Tanba muncul melalui jendela kecil antar bagian depan dan belakang mobil, "Kau mengerti juga ya, pemula. Tak peduli apapun isinya, asalkan barang pesanan sampai di tangan pelanggan itu sudah cukup" ucap Tanba pada Miyuki yang meliriknya.

"Memang begitu, 'kan?" tanya balik Miyuki.

Tanba tiba-tiba melamun dan menatap tajam lagi padanya dengan intimidasi yang tidak dimengerti Miyuki yang sudah merasa risih, Miyuki mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir turun melalui pelipisnya.

 _Tunggu, apa maksudnya dia terdiam begitu? (T_T")_

"Ah, _gomen_.. aku lupa bicara soal motto pengantaran. Tugas kita adalah mengantarkan barangnya secara cepat dan tepat.." Lanjut Tanba setelah selesai melamun.

"Secara cepat dan tepat!" teriak Sawamura dengan semangat.

Tak butuh waktu lama akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah bangunan apartemen. Tanba dan Sawamura membawa paket yang besar berdua menuju lantai 3 apartemen sedangkan Miyuki membawa paket yang berukuran sedang di belakang mereka berdua.

Miyuki menekan bel apartemen yang ditujunya, muncul nyonya rumah yang tersenyum ramah padanya. Miyuki memberikan paket itu. setelah itu, Miyuki turun kembali pada mobil untuk mengantar paket lainnya di apartemen itu.

Sementara Tanba membawa kotak es yang di dalamnya berisi es krim. Dia menekan bel apartemen, muncul anak-anak yang terlihat menunggu kiriman es krim dari Tanba.

Mereka bertiga terus naik-turun apartemen untuk memberikan kiriman paket, tak terasa waktu sudah berlalu selama sejam. Miyuki dan Sawamura sudah tepar di tanah karena kelelahan. Padahal masih ada beberapa paket yang harus diantar. Namun, tenaga mereka berdua sudah tak mampu dalam pekerjaan keras ini.

"Nih, minum dan istirahatlah.." sebagai _senpai_ yang baik Tanba memberikan sebotol air mineral pada MiyuSawa yang sedang tepar di tanah.

Miyuki dan Sawamura yang sedang duduk di pinggir mobil sambil minum air mineral, tercengang melihat betapa kuatnya Tanba dalam pekerjaan keras itu. Bahkan Tanba belum istirahat sama sekali.

"Wah~ kuat sekali ya.." kagum Sawamura.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi dia melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik.." ucap Miyuki yang ngelantur karena dehidrasi.

Miyuki yang ngelantur melirik ke dalam mobil melihat kotak paket yang besar dengan pita merah yang melilitnya masih berada di dalam bagasi, diikuti Sawamura juga. Sawamura yang penasaran dengan tersenyum bodoh mendekati paket misterius itu, tangannya hendak meraih kotak paket itu seperti pemuda mesum mendekati anak perawan.

Namun secara tiba-tiba paket itu meledak, mengeluarkan asap sampai wajah Sawamura menjadi _cemong_. Dari dalam paket itu terlihat om-om memunculkan kepalanya, dia terlihat memakai kacamata hitam dengan tatanan rambut yang rapih (ini Kataoka gaes xD).

"Berjalannya waktu tidak selalu konstan. Menurutmu jika kita bekerja keras, apakah waktu berlalu dengan cepat?" tanyanya pada Miyuki dan Sawamura yang _cengo_ di tempat.

" _Etto_.." Miyuki mulai berkilah.

Secara tiba-tiba muncul Tanba diantara Miyuki dan Sawamura, Tanba melamun menatap tajam paket yang berisi om-om aneh di dalamnya. Tanba dan Om-om itu saling berpandangan sama-sama menatap tajam. Sedangkan Miyuki dan Sawamura hanya bengong karena gak ngerti maksudnya apa.

Tanba kemudian mengangkat paket itu lalu berjalan ke arah apartemen lagi, "Ini paket yang terakhir.." ucapnya biasa saja membuat kedua junior di belakangnya semakin _cengo_.

"Tak peduli apapun isinya.." ucap Miyuki.

"Harus cepat dan tepat.." lanjut Sawamura.

"Profesional sekali.." kagum Miyuki.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_


End file.
